


The Lady Awakens

by Island_Queen



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom spoilers, This is my story, This may get a little emotional, but Isla Nublar will recover, but the dinosaurs may have to, life will find a way, the Grady's don't leave, there's always survivors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_Queen/pseuds/Island_Queen
Summary: When Mount Sibo, Isla Nublar's long dormant volcano, starts to show signs of activity, the Grady's (along with one Lowery Cruthers) may have to relocate the dinosaurs to a safer location, but is the mainland really the best place for creatures not born of this century?





	The Lady Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story I borrowed from a book about Mount St. Helens that I found on eBay (but I didn't buy it). I was turning 8 that year, and don't remember that much about it (except what I learned about it in school), but my Mom says there was ash on our patio, and we're quite a bit ways north of Washington State (in another country, to be exact).
> 
> Since it's hardly finished, I deleted my crossover story, but only on this site, you can still find it here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12539472/1/My-Life-On-Isla-Nublar
> 
> In this storyline, Echo is alive, though I'm unsure where she'll fit into the story at this point

Marida Grady was asleep in the bungalow she shared with her husband of about two and a half years, former _Jurassic World_ Raptor Trainer, Owen Grady, when one of the surviving Velociraptors from the incident with the Indominus Rex a few years earlier suddenly started to become very vocal.

Something was up, Marida thought. Although she didn't know if it was Echo or Blue that was outside the bungalow (but she guessed it was Blue, who had a more intimate relationship with Owen, her Alpha), she thought that she might as well get up and get dressed and see what it was that the Velociraptor wanted.

Owen, on the other hand, was not in the bungalow at the moment. Lowery Cruthers (who was the only other human left on the island other than the Grady's) found evidence of some new threat to the island and wanted Owen to come join him in _Jurassic World_ 's former Control Room in the Operations Center to see if they could pinpoint what the problem was.

The Velociraptor that was being very vocal was indeed Blue, but when Marida opened the door to the bungalow, even she could tell that something wasn't right. Isla Nublar, the tropical island that she called home for the last two and a half years, felt off. As if something major was about to happen. Apparently, Blue had felt it too, or else she wouldn't be here in the first place, trying to get either Owen or Marida's attention. 

"Something tells me you're not here for a treat," Marida began, since Blue was looking at her the same way she looked at Owen when _Jurassic World_ was still open and she was expecting a reward, most often a dead rat. This meant that Marida had come a long way since first landing in the Raptor Pen after passing through that time portal in an abandoned section of Erebor which resulted in Blue and two of her sisters wanting to tear her limb from limb, if it hadn't been for Owen.

Blue answered her by making those honking sounds again, or whatever it was that Velociraptors made when they were trying to communicate with each other (or the Indominus Rex, for that matter).

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Marida asked, as Blue darted off, still being very vocal, hoping that Marida would follow her. For the first time since landing in the Raptor Pen all those years ago, Marida felt afraid. Almost to the point where she wanted to go back through Isla Nublar's time portal, located in the garage of the old Visitor's Center of the original park, and go back to Middle-earth, but that would mean going back to _him_ and this _danger_ was also in her world, but far to the south of where Erebor is.

Blue led Marida north, until they reached a gate blocking their way. By the looks of it, this gate hadn't been used in a while, since it was quite rusty. There was a sign on the gate that was still legible: Restricted Area, which meant that this area was only restricted to guests, not employees. Marida stopped and looked at Blue after she read the sign.

"Wait," she began, already not liking where the Velociraptor was leading her. "The problem is in the Restricted Area? Owen's not going to like this." she concluded. Owen had often warned her to stay out of this area, but Marida wasn't sure why, since unless the Indominus layed eggs and her offspring were playing around in the area (unlikely, since there were no males, and wouldn't she have eaten him like she did her sibling), Marida didn't know what was so dangerous about the area, but was about to.

Even from far off, she could see there was a problem. Smoke, as if from a fire, but where was it coming from? Marida wondered. To get to it, they would have to get past this gate first.


End file.
